Crop running
Crop running, sometimes referred to as''' farm running', is the act of visiting farming locations in sequence to efficiently harvest crops. Crop running can be combined with activities such as item alchemizing or bolt fletching. Crop running is the most effective way to gain farming experience, compared to waiting for growing crops to complete. Even though all farming locations can be reached on foot, or by boat, it may, especially with high farming levels, be worth obtaining teleports. Lunar Magic is available for higher level users and is helpful for its Fishing guild teleport, as well as the cure plant and fertile soil spells. These spells are available between Magic levels 66 and 87, following completion of the Lunar Diplomacy quest. Recommended quests *Tree Gnome Village - Access to spirit trees for transportation . *The Grand Tree - Access to Spirit Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold (if player has completed the Tree Gnome Village quest) and access to the Gnome glider transportation system. *My Arm's Big Adventure - Access to the disease-free herb patch near Trollheim. *Enlightened Journey - Access to the Balloon transport system. *Lunar Diplomacy - Access to the Lunar Spells, which have teleports to Catherby and the Fishing Guild (close to two allotment patches), and a supercompost spell. **In addition, Dream Mentor gives access to Spellbook Swap, allowing easy transport to the Trollheim herb patch while on the Lunar spellbook. Recommended magical items *Amulet of glory with charges *Ectophial *Ring of dueling *Combat bracelet with charges *Explorer's ring 2 or better *Teleport runes Vegetable run Even though vegetables are the first seeds a player is able to plant, vegetable runs are generally not practical for low-level players. Vegetable runs are most effective for players with the ability to rapidly move across RuneScape by various means of teleporting. Each run can be performed approximately every 40 minutes. For a comparison of allotment seeds, see the Seed Table. See Allotment patch locations and details about RuneScape's allotments. Inventory '''Required for each location you plan to visit:' *6 Allotment seeds * 1 flower seed * 1 herb seed * Rake * Seed dibber Optional: *Watering can *Compost or Supercompost *Magic secateurs *Payment for gardener, which can be noted (if not protected with a flower, see Seed Table for appropriate payments) *3-5 baskets or sacks (see Seed Table) *Plant cure *Runes for Camelot, Ardougne, and Falador teleports. **Amulet of glory instead of Falador Teleport runes **Ectophial (for training levels 31-99) **Skills necklace, which will teleport you to the Fishing Guild, which is closer to the Ardougne patch than the Ardougne teleport. *** Or a combat bracelet to teleport north of the Ardougne patch at the Ranging guild. Vegetable run sequence (teleporting) Requirements: *Ectophial *51 or 45 and a skills necklace *One of the following: Amulet of glory Start off with the items in your inventory for the first stop. *Teleport to Falador and run south-east of Falador to the allotment patch **Alternatively you can teleport to Draynor with an Amulet of Glory and run north-west. ** With the new Achievement Diary update, you can now use an Explorer's ring 2 or better to teleport to the cabbage patch a few steps south from the allotment. *Farm the allotment patch. *Use the harvested items on the Tool Leprechaun to exchange them for bank notes (repeat this at each farming patch). *Use the Ectophial to teleport to Port Phasmatys. *Farm the allotment patch that is west of Port Phasmatys. *Teleport to Ardougne (or to the Fishing Guild using the skills necklace, or Ranging guild using a combat bracelet). *Farm the allotment patch that is in Hemenster, north of Ardougne. *Teleport to Catherby and run west to the allotment patch. *Farm the allotment patch that is north of Catherby. *Run south to the bank at Catherby and deposit all of your harvest. Vegetable run sequence (Fairy Rings) Requirements: * Started A Fairy Tale Part II * Dramen or Lunar staff * 21 (optional) * Skills necklace (optional) * Ectophial (optional) * Falador teleport runes or an amulet of glory Start off with the items in your inventory for the first stop. *Teleport to Falador and run to the allotment patch south-east of its perimeter, or teleport to Draynor via glory amulet and run north-west. *Farm the allotment patch. *Keep this compost bin busy at all times - get enough buckets that you can empty it as soon as it becomes full, and fill it with compostable material, such as cabbage, from the nearby field when it is empty. * Run south to the fairy ring behind the wizard's tower, use it, from the fairy kingdom use the fairy ring again to the Legend's Guild (code BLR) *Run west to the allotment patch north of East Ardougne and farm it. **An alternative route to this patch is to use a skills necklace to teleport to the Fishing Guild, then run east. This is shorter than running to the wizard's tower if you do not intend to check tree patches. *Run north-east to the allotment patch that is north of Catherby and farm it. *Teleport using the ectophial, and run west to the allotment patch. *If you have agility level 21, you can use the fairy ring to get to Edgeville (code DKR) from the fairy ring to the south in the Haunted Woods. *Teleport back to the Falador allotment patch and repeat as needed. Farm the vegetables *Remove watering can, and 2 buckets of compost (or supercompost) from the Tool Leprechaun. *Harvest the crop. **If inventory becomes full from the harvest, use the harvest on the Tool leprechaun and he will note them in your inventory. *Treat soil with compost (use supercompost for sweetcorn and above). *Plant seeds and water them. *Return Farming tools to the Tool Leprechaun. *Pay gardener (if not protected with a flower or scarecrow). Recommended Seeds When farming for experience, one should plant the highest level seeds which are available; however, some players may find that some seeds are too expensive for the returned experience. Hop run Hops patches are often not as conveniently located near teleport locations as allotment patches, and have only one patch to farm. Inventory *4 Hop seeds (only 3 jute seeds are needed) for each plot *Payment for gardener (see Seed Table) *Watchtower or Yanille house teleport *Amulet of glory if not going to Yanille *Combat bracelet or Camelot teleports Hops run sequence *Start with the items for all four patches in your inventory. *Teleport to Camelot or use the combat bracelet to the Ranger's guild, and run to patch north of McGrubor's Wood and farm it. *Teleport to Varrock and farm the hops patch. *Teleport to Yanille and farm the hops patch along the northern wall of the town. *Teleport to Draynor by using the amulet of glory. Deposit items that are not able to go to Entrana then run to Port Sarim and ask monks to take you to Entrana. **Alternatively, use Ring of Duelling to teleport to Castle Wars, bank all items that are not able to go to Entrana, withdraw 1 set of normal logs and use the Balloon Transport System to travel to Entrana. The balloon pad is next to the hops patch. *Farm the hops patch in Entrana. *Bank your harvest! Farm the hops *Remove watering can, and a bucket of compost (or supercompost) from the Tool Leprechaun. *Harvest the crop. *Treat soil with compost (supercompost for yanillian seeds and above). *Plant and water seeds. *Return Farming tools to the Tool Leprechaun. *Pay gardener. Herb run Herb runs can be completed during vegetable and flower runs as there is one herb patch per allotment location. A herb-only run can take between five and ten minutes. Leprechauns can exchange herbs for notes to save inventory space. A disease-free herb patch can be found atop the Troll stronghold following the completion of My Arm's Big Adventure. A player may wish to bring extra supplies for additional trips following a completed run, after a break of approximately 80 minutes. When the player logs in, he or she will immediately be at the herb patch ready to harvest and plant a new seed. Logging out at a herb patch minimizes run time, thus, it may be most beneficial to log out at the Trollheim patch, followed by the Port Phasmatys patch. Inventory *6 Herb seeds (including 1 seed for the troll stronghold) *Rake * Spade * Seed dibber * Compost or supercompost is highly recommended to increase growth success and yield Optional * Magic secateurs to increase herb yield * Teleport runes * Amulet of glory * Ectophial * Charged Xeric's talisman (For Zeah's patch) * Explorer's ring 2 or better (3+ recommended) * Ardougne cloak 2 or better (4 recommended) * Skills necklace or Combat bracelet (unless using Lunar magic) * Coins for charter ships or farming store supplies * Plant cure for checking on herbs Herb run sequence The patches can be harvested in any order: #Teleport to Falador and run south-east of Falador to the herb and allotment patches #* The Fastest way to the patch, however, is using the teleport option on an Explorer's ring 2 or better and running slightly north. #* Alternatively players can teleport to Draynor with an Amulet of Glory and run north-west. #* Or arrive at Port Sarim via charter ship and run North #Empty the Ectophial to Port Phasmatys and run west to the patches. #* The fairy ring south of the patch can also be used as a faster alternative. #Teleport to Ardougne and run north-east; or use the fishing guild teleport on a skills necklace and run east to reach the patch north-east of Ardougne. #* One may also use a combat bracelet to teleport to the Ranging guild and run south-east, or teleport to the Fishing guild using a skills necklace or with Lunar magic and run east. #Teleport to Camelot and run east until reaching the patch north of Catherby. A longer but cheaper alternative is to run to Catherby from the Ardougne allotment. #* Catherby Teleport from the Lunar spellbook may also be used. # Teleport to Trollheim (requires completion of My Arm's Big Adventure) and use the agility shortcuts to the west. Continue through the aggressive trolls and into the stronghold Run south to a door, and then north to a ladder. Climb up and run North to the patch. If you have completed the hard Fremennik Diary, and also have 73 Agility, you should use the shortcut next to the entrance that leads directly to the patch). #* A less click-heavy alternative to this route (requires Climbing boots) is to use the fairy ring code to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon entrance. Head North and then East to the secret door. Climbing boots are required to climb over the rocks. Enter the door, go to the other end of the troll jail, go up the stairs, go up the next stairs, and then proceed to patch - this route takes 10–15 seconds longer but spellbook teleporting is not required. # Teleport to the patch in Zeah by teleporting with the Xeric's talisman choosing the Xeric's Glade option and run south-east. Farming the herbs *Harvest the crop. *Treat soil with Supercompost, Lunar Spell Fertile Soil, or Compost. *Plant herb seed. *Use a herb on the Tool Leprechaun to note them. *Swap empty buckets with the leprechaun for more compost or supercompost. *If the player used tools from the farming leprechaun, return Farming tools to it (on the last patch). Tree run All tree locations can be reached on foot; however, waiting for teleport tablets or use of teleports may prove beneficial. It is impractical to run to the patch in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. For a faster run, ensure that saplings have been prepared in advance. Inventory *Rake *Spade *Sapling *Axe Optional * Payments to gardeners (see Seed Table), or supercompost for yew trees as payment is very expensive. * Secateurs or magic secateurs if periodically checking trees (if user did not pay gardeners) * Teleport runes * Ring of dueling and log (for Taverley balloon) * Coins for charter ships or farming store supplies Example tree run sequence If the player has completed the Tree Gnome Village quest, he or she can use the spirit trees to travel to Tree Gnome Stronghold (highly recommended). If the player has completed Enlightened Journey, he or she can utilise the balloon transport system. The balloon is faster but not necessary. #Begin at a Varrock bank and withdraw items for the trip. Players may choose to withdraw supplies only for one or two stops before withdrawing the next set of items, and deposit unnecessary items when near a bank. #Farm the tree at the Varrock Castle Courtyard tree patch. #Use the spirit tree teleport in the north east corner of the Grand Exchange to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Players with 21 agility can use a shortcut underneath Varrock's wall. #Farm the tree at the Tree Gnome Stronghold patch. #Teleport to Falador and Farm the tree at the Falador Park patch. #Players that have completed the Enlightened Journey quest may teleport to Castle Wars and use the balloon to reach Taverley. Alternatively, one may teleport to Falador and run to Taverley or use Games necklace. #Farm the Taverley tree patch. #Teleport to Lumbridge and farm the tree patch west of the castle. Farm the tree *Check the health of the tree. *Chop down tree with an axe. *Remove stump. *Plant sapling. *Pay gardener. Willow branch run Willow branches cannot be harvested immediately after a willow tree has its health checked on. This run is used to harvest the willow branches and is performed in the same manner as a tree run. Best if performed 30 minutes after the willow tree's health has been checked on to yield 6 willow branches. This run yields very little Farming experience. Inventory *Secateurs/Magic secateurs Willow tree run sequence *Similar to a normal tree run. Less banking is required though. Example willow branch run sequence Assumes completion of the Tree Gnome Village quest. Use a Ring of duelling and a Log to teleport to Castle Wars and ride the Balloon to Taverley. *Start off at the bank and withdraw (magic) secateurs. *Farm the tree at the Varrock Castle Courtyard tree patch and use the amulet of nature on the patch. *Farm the tree at the Tree Gnome Stronghold patch. *Deposit the harvest at the Tree Gnome Stronghold bank and withdraw methods to teleport to both Falador and Taverley if needed. *Teleport to Falador. *Farm the tree at the Falador Park patch. *Teleport to Taverley. *Farm the Taverley tree patch. *Teleport to Lumbridge. *Farm the tree patch west of Lumbridge Castle. Farm the willow branches *Requires the player to use the (magic) secateurs on the tree to obtain 1 willow branch